


Talent

by EllieMurasaki



Series: Take Me For What I Am [146]
Category: Supernatural: The Animation
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, Community: 100_women, Episode: s01e19 Loser, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-18
Updated: 2011-10-18
Packaged: 2017-10-24 17:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/266155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lynn sings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talent

"I looked over Jordan, and what did I see?" Lynn sings out.

"Coming for to carry me home," sing the women's choir.

"A band of angels coming after me," Lynn sings.

"Coming for to carry me home," the women's choir repeats.

After the service, one of the other congregants comes up to Lynn and Deborah. "You have a beautiful voice," she says to Lynn. "Ever thought of using that talent to get out of this godforsaken town?"

Lynn Talley, famous singer. Deborah likes the ring of it.

Lynn ducks her head. "I ain't _that_ good."


End file.
